Mandrilla Classics
Mandrilla Classics is an American animated short films chronicling a group of animated cartoons and their adventures. the series was produced in various forms from 1951 to 1960. Episodes 1951 1. Meet Mandrilla - February 6, 1951 2. Big Hearted Moose Song - February 10, 1951 3. Friend, In Deed - March 3, 1951 4. Donkey for a Day - March 9, 1951 5. There's No Camp Like Home - March 14, 1951 6. Book Revue - March 22, 1951 7. Blue Danube - April 9, 1951 8. Have You Got Any Castles, Mandrilla? - June 2, 1951 9. Katnip Kollege - October 7, 1951 10. Mandrilla and the Three Little Bops - October 12, 1951 11. Three Piglets - October 25, 1951 12. The Whale Who Sing At the Met - October 26, 1951 13. Show Biz of Mandrilla - October 28, 1951 14. Grinch-sitting - October 29, 1951 15. Me and my Shadow - November 1, 1951 1952 16. Jane Kangaroo is out of the Inkwell - June 6, 1952 17. How Much is That Rabbit in the Window? - July 18, 1952 18. Piglet's Stage Door - July 20, 1952 19. Owl's Indoor Outing - July 23, 1952 20. Girl of the Town - September 29, 1952 21. Sally Swing - October 27, 1952 22. Snow White - October 30, 1952 23. Rabbit of Seville - November 1, 1952 24. Jane Kangaroo's Stardom Mystery - November 2, 1952 25. You Are A Mouse - November 3, 1952 26. Where's Gopher - November 4, 1952 27. Three Blind Mice - November 5, 1952 28. Rain Spirits - November 7, 1952 29. Gone with the Wind - November 8, 1952 30. Honey for a Bunny - November 10, 1952 1953 31. Fox in Socks is here - May 6, 1953 32. Baby Buggy Bunny - May 14, 1953 33. Can Thidwick Sing, Yes He Can - May 23, 1953 34. Roses are Thidwick - June 3, 1953 35. X Marks The Spot - June 30, 1953 (before Julie Reynolds was pregnant with Eleanor in July 1, 1953) 36. I Love To Singa - July 8, 1953 37. The Pooch - July 9, 1953 38. Baby Bunting - July 19, 1953 39. Rabbit's Musical Neighborhood - August 7, 1953 40. Mandrilla in Bunderland - August 10, 1953 41. Show Biz of Horton - August 28, 1953 42. Pussycat and Rabbit and Me - October 1, 1953 43. Party Poohper - October 6, 1953 44. There's No Way Like Rabbit Way - October 10, 1953 45. Stripes - October 23, 1953 1954 46. Couple of Cuties- February 6, 1954 47. Things That Go Piglet in the Night - February 10, 1954 48. Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble - March 2, 1954 49. Bubbles - March 9, 1954 50. Couple of Cuties - September 12, 1954 51. Lone Loon Mocks - September 18, 1954 52. Post of the Town - September 29, 1954 53. Wild Man of Lady - October 14, 1954 54. Owl's Family - October 17, 1954 55. The Dutch Girl - November 1, 1954 56. Tigger's Shoes - November 3, 1954 57. Making Stars - November 4, 1954 58. Mandrilla in Musicland - November 10, 1954 59. Jane Baby Bunting - November 13, 1954 60. Owl Feathers - November 14, 1954 1955 61. No Rabbit's a Fortress - February 6, 1955 62. Yertle the Turtle Knows Mandrilla - February 7, 1955 63. Horton the Elephant Fun - February 9, 1955 64. Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? - February 10, 1955 65. Minnie the Moocher - February 26, 1955 66. Minding the Baby - March 10, 1955 67. Baby Be Good - March 23, 1955 68. Musical Justice - April 4, 1955 69. Mandrilla's Hallowe'en Party - April 13, 1955 70. Ha! Ha! Ha! - October 12, 1955 71. The Piglet Who Would Be King - October 19, 1955 72. Ain't No Bad - November 3, 1955 73. The Old Switcheroo - November 17, 1955 74. Balloonatics - November 23, 1955 75. Roses Red or Violets Blue - November 30, 1955 1956 76. Yip Yip Yippy - February 6, 1956 77. Show Biz of Jane Kangaroo - February 10, 1956 78. Stopping the Show - February 14, 1956 79. Euchariah Who's Day Out - February 16, 1956 80. Mandrilla's Baby Business - February 17, 1956 81. Tigger, Private Ear - February 22, 1956 82. Rabbit Takes a Holiday - February 27, 1956 83. Hollywood Steps Out - March 7, 1956 84. The Hep Cat - March 18, 1956 85. The Dancing Fool - October 2, 1956 86. Popular Melodies - October 17, 1956 87. The Swing School - October 21, 1956 89. Singing in the Rain - October 30, 1956 89. The Masked Offender - November 9, 1956 (before Julie Reynolds was pregnant with Jane in November 10, 1956) 90. Find Her, Keep Her - November 30, 1956 1957 91. Back Alley Oproar - April 1, 1957 92. What's Opera, Doc? - April 18, 1957 93. Long-Haired Hare - April 23, 1957 94. High Note -April 30, 1957 95. Princess Knight is Here - May 3, 1957 96. Pizzicato Pussycat - May 7, 1957 97. 98. 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. Show Biz of Euchariah Who - December 21, 1957 1958 106. Page Miss Glory - May 26, 1958 107. 108. 109. 110. 111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116. 117. 118. 119. 120. Nelly's Folly - December 19, 1958 1959 121. Bundle of Joys - April 14, 1959 (before Julie Reynolds was pregnant with Thomas in April 15, 1959) 122. 123. 124. 125. 126. 127. 128. 129. 130. 131. 132. 133. Holiday for Shoestrings - December 1, 1959 134. 135. Riot In Rhythm - December 17, 1959 1960 136. Lights Fantastic - January 1, 1960 137. 138. 139. 140. 141. 142. 143. 144. 145. 146. 147. 148. 149. 150. A Bird in the Hand - November 30, 1960Category:1951 Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960